Pete (Disney)
|origin = Alice Solves the Puzzles |occupation = Steam boat captain Car shop owner (Goof Troop) Photographer (A Goofy Movie) Landlord (House of Mouse) Thug Tyrant Sorcerer Baron Second-in-command of the Council of Disney Villains (Kingdom Hearts Series) |skills = Strength Intimidation Evil magic (in the Magical Quest videogame trilogy) |hobby = Eating. Smoking. Camping. Committing various crimes. Scheming against Mickey, Donald and/or Goofy. |goals = Have whatever villainous plot he concocts succeed. Beat Mickey, Donald and Goofy at everything at all costs. Work with Maleficent to spread the Heartless and drown the worlds in darkness (Kingdom Hearts Series). |family = Maw Pete (mother) Peg Pete (wife) P.J. (son) Pistol Pete (daughter) His Aunt Fanny Uncle Bob (uncle-in-law) Gertrude (niece) Megan (niece) Great-Grandpa Pete (paternal grandfather) Grandpa Pete (father) Zeke (cousin) Gram-Gram Peg-Leg (grandmother) Mabel (aunt) Petula Pete (sister) Portis (cousin) Percival Pete (brother) Zeke Pete (twin brother) Pedro Pete (brother) L'il Pete (twin brother) |friends = |enemies = |type of anti-hero = On & Off Brutes |size = 200 }} Pete, (also known as Peg Leg Pete) is giant anthropomorphic cat who is the main antagonist in the Mickey Mouse franchise. He is mostly the arch-nemesis of Mickey Mouse, and rival of Donald Duck and Goofy. Despite usually appearing in the Mickey Mouse universe, Pete appeared in Disney series Alice Comedies, and the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoons before the first appearance of Mickey Mouse. Because of this, Pete is considered the oldest recurring character to appear in Disney. He is currently voiced by Jim Cummings who also voices Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Darkwing Duck, NegaDuck, Taz (1991-present), Tantor, Cat, Bonkers D. Bobcat Monterey Jack, King Triton and Razoul. Background Personality Walt Disney is well-known for disliking cats, so, because of that, the most recurring feline character he created, named Pete, is almost always shown to be no-good. He can be called a schemer, a monster, a thief and an evil guy, but he is not always a villain. He has done a lot of heroic acts. Abilities Pete is more tough than Mickey, Donald or Goofy, since he packs a lot more strength than they do. Heroic Acts *In a video game called Mickey's Speedway USA for Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color, Pete helped Mickey and the gang to save Pluto from being kidnapped by the weasels. *In "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse", he is shown to be one of Mickey's friends who is helping him a lot of times. He was also one of the superheroes in the episode, Super Adventure, as he helped Mickey and his friends stop Megamort (who is actually Mortimer Mouse). *In the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode, Mickey's Mousekeball, he saved Donald Duck from a plunger. *In House Of Mouse episode "Pete's Christmas Caper", he saved Minnie from Mortimer Mouse, who is forcing girls to kiss him. *In Goof Troop, he saved Max, P.J. and Pistol many times. Trivia *Pete's wife Peg got her name because one of Pete's names was Peg Leg Pete, and his daughter Pistol got her name because one of Pete's names was Pistol Pete. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Archenemy Category:Superheroes Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Bully Slayers Category:Classic Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Egomaniacs Category:Tricksters Category:Scapegoat Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Destructive Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Officials Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Military Category:Self-Aware Category:Mascots Category:Nurturer Category:Rivals Category:One-Man Army Category:Vengeful Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Gentle Giants Category:Tragic Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Harmonizers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Forgivers Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Comic Relief Category:Twin/Clone Category:Grey Zone Category:Predators Category:Thieves Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Defectors Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Leaders Category:Genius Category:Inept Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Businessmen Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Nemesis Category:Magic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Addicts Category:In Love Category:Law Enforcers Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Wrestlers